This invention relates generally to a drinking glass. More particularly, the invention relates to a glass adapted to be filled with a beverage and being provided with an electrical circuitry producing a lighting effect through the beverage.
Various types of illuminated drinking glasses have been described in the patent literature. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 919,691 to Cahill describes an illuminated drinking glass comprising a bowl having a stem and a tube which can be easily removed from the glass, the lighting being provided by an incandescent lamp bulb. U.S. Pat. No. 2,177,337 to Stein discloses a holder for a tumbler which can be easily detached therefrom and comprising an electrical circuitry including a button spring cylinder switch. U.S. Pat. No. 2,224,319 to Schroyer teaches an illuminated drinking vessel supported by a hollow base which is detachable therefrom and having an electric lamp as well as a push-button switch. U.S. Pat No. 2,532,181 to Moore describes an illuminated drinking glass adapted to be detachably received into the upper end of a hollow stem and comprising a coil spring for urging the battery upwards to contact an electric lamp. U.S. Pat. No. 2,663,866 to Simpson discloses a drinking glass comprising an illuminated bottom attachment which can be separated therefrom and containing electrical components including a battery and a lamp set in a socket. U.S. Pat. No. 3,218,447 to Pardue teaches a drinking glass comprising a conical glass secured to a metallic stem which contains electrical elements including a battery, a mercury switch and a conventional light bulb connected thereto. U.S. Pat. No. 3,374,344 to Rudolph et al describes a beverage glass comprising a shell removable mounted on a stem containing electrical components including a light bulb and a rotating switch to turn the light on and off. U.S. Pat. No. 3,878,386 to Douglas a lighted beverage glass which is removable from a stem assembly comprising a conventional electric bulb which is lighted by turning a rotating switch knob. U.S. Pat. No. 4,344,113 to Ditto et al shows an apparatus to illuminate a liquid drink comprising a glass receptacle adapted to fit on a base containing electrical components including a coil, a diode, two batteries, a switch and a light bulb.
While the aforementioned patents disclose various concepts of lighted drinking glasses, however, there are certain differences in the structure of my glass and in the electric circuitry and that of prior above noted art.
Therefore, I believe that I should be entitled to patent protection on the specific combination of elements in my glass which is not shown in any of the above patents. I wish to proceed with a formal patent application.